Referring to FIGS. 12-13, an LED-illuminated water spraying gun 70 may have a water spraying gun body 71, which this water spraying gun body 71 connects to semi-circular cover 73 at transverse water outlet pipe 72, it can makes water flow can flow out from semi-circular cover's 73 front porous ring 731, and set an inter-connective illumination device 74 and electric device 75 inside the semi-circular cover 73. The axial direction of the bottom of semi-circular cover 73 has a tubular holding chamber 732, between the outside of tubular holding chamber 732 and the bottom of inner cover 73 have multiple perforated holes, it can make water flow inside cover 73, and the front of the cover 73 has an outer cover 734, the illumination device 74 can connect on the front of the tubular holding chamber 732, It includes a base 742 with light 741, which are connected by lights 741 wire 743, a light's 741 frosted glass diffuser 744 and light cover 745, which the light cover 745 inter-locks with base 742, and the electric device 75 sets inside tubular holding chamber 732, which includes a alternator 751, a side connects with circuit board 752 to provide connection with two wires 753, the other side has a drift shaft 754 extend to bottom of tubular holding chamber 732 and connect to fan disc 76. The fan disc 76 has multiple cambered blades 761 around the disc, and the fan disc 76 is covered by water inlet disc 77, which water inlet disc 77 has plurality water outlets 771, water outlets 771 aligns to fan disc's 76 blades 761, when the water flow out from water outlets 771, it can flow to cambered blades 761 of electric device's 75 fan disc 75, and drive the fan disc 76 rotate and generate electricity for illumination device 74, and then the water will flow out from open end of blades 761, pass through perforated hole 733 to cover 73 inside, and flow out to porous ring 731 and spray.
According to above-mentioned structure, there are still some problems that need to be solved: (1) the water spraying gun 70 only has illumination device 74 and electric device 75, but no adjusting spray function, the function of the water spraying gun 70 is too simple and less practicability; (2) the water flow of water spraying gun 70 flows out from water inlet disc's water outlet and rushes to fan disc 76 directly, however, the water does not rush front side of blades 761, it makes the force of water flow disperse and eliminate, which cannot drive fan disc 70 to rotate effectively and make alternator 751 generate electricity unstably, it will makes the light 741 shines unstable; and (3) the water spraying gun 70 does not have the function of adjusting elevation angle of spray, which is too simple and does not provide enough functions.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved LED-illuminated water spraying gun to overcome the problems stated above.